Jupiter
by live4lafs
Summary: latest chap:Because that's really all he ever wanted. He didn't care where the child ended up or what it did, as long as his child was happy, he would be as well.
1. moonlight

i should start off by saying that i am SO.SO.SO SORRY for not updating at all. But im computer has been lost for quite some time. really, it has, there was somthing wrong with it so i had to send it away and then it got lost somewhere. Thankfully i got it back, but all my documents were deleted! grrrr...anyway, i know that i have another story but i had an idea and i hope it works out.

BTW: thanks to everyone who reviewed my other story. you all get cookies!

It was late evening. Around midnight. The sky was clear as a huge blue moon was making the counrty side look even more beautiful then usual. It's luminosity made the grass look as though it had a coat of gloss. Shining brightly and rippling slightly in the breeze.

The stars were out and fully lit. He was certain he had never seen so many stars in the sky before. And he was thankful for it. He had always found comfort in the calmness of the evening sky, and tonight he'd need it more than ever before.

Jupiter sighed to himself. He silently wished tonight would have never come, despite how beautiful it was. Tonight he'd have to let go of everything he loved and held dear...

He wished he didn't have to. Oh, how he wished. Jupiter would give everything to keep his baby. He wasn't sure how, but that little chick meant more to him than anything. As he watched the stars, he asked how this ever happened. How his world was turned upside down. How everything seemed to go wrong...Why him? But more improtantly, why his child?

Jupiter sat for a moment, looking slightly apprehensively to the starts. Hoping that somehow, he would find an answer up there, or that in some mistical way, the stars would tell him what to do...

Silence.

Casting his eyes downward, he cursed himself for being a touch stupid. But at this point, he had nothing else to do. He would loom for a different answer to this situation anywhere. Anything but this...but thinking of nothing and recieving no answers, Jupiter just sat and gazed at the stars.

A small noise behind him tore him torn his eyes from the dimond-like sky. He walked over to were his child lay. The baby had woken up and was nowmoving around slightly, trying to get somewhere. Jupiter gave a small chuckle. The baby was only 3 days old and the child was already trying to move around on his own. But the baby couldn't of course, being so young.

The baby halted it's efforts when it saw it's fater standing over the small bed. It chirped happily at the sight of it's father. Jupiter took the child in his arms and smiled down fondly. he never could have imagined that he could love somthing so much. He also took into account how much the small chick resembled it's mother. The eyes, the smile...just about everything reminded him of her. But the child's face without quesiton was his face, almost exactly.

The chick snuggled deeper in his father's warm feathers. Jupiter gave a sad smile, for this would be the last time he held his child. So he took this opertunity to look carefully and remember everything he could. It's eyes, it's soft warm feathers, it's tiny little hands, even the baby's scent. And as he was taking all this in, he kept hearing a voice in his head over and over...

_'stop doing this. You'll never be able to let go...' _

But Jupiter ignored that voice and went on ahead just loving his child. Just for a moment, he took his gaze off the child and looked out into the countryside. It was still as it had been all night. Good, he thought to himself. This would give him a little more time to say goodbye. Yet, Jupiter didn't know exactly when the goodbyes had to end and he had to give up everythng...

The chick that sat in Jupiter's arms seemed to sense that somthing just wasn't quite right. The baby tugged slightly at it's father's feathers and gave a small, confused chirp. Jupiter snapped his head out of the clouds and quickly looked down at his child, thinking somthing might be wrong. But no, the child looked up into Jupiter's face, almost like the child was waiting for him to say somthing.

Jupiter brought the child up so that it was face level with him, so he could look into the child's eyes.

"Hey kiddo." Jupiter greeted the child. His deep, rich voice was soft and gentle as he spoke. He didn't say anything else. After all, there wasn't much you could say to a baby. No point in trying to cary on a conversation, really. So jupiter just smiled warmly at his chick and looked into those eyes. And what he saw amazed him. It seemed as though the chick too was searching in Jupiter's eyes for some kind of answer. As though he could tell that somthing was wrong. He then broke the gaze he had held with the child and put the baby back into his arms. He just didn't want him to know, although he was sure that a baby couldn't understand anything, he had the strangest feeling that the child was begining to understand somthing. It made him slightly uneasy. Jupiter didn't want the child to know.

Jupiter looked up into the inky night sky once again. It was late, yet he had no desire to sleep. Nor did the child it seemed. But Jupiter started coaxing the tiny child to sleep. He began rocking the child gently and talking in a low, sweet whisper. Soon, the child started to drift off into a comfy sleep. Jupiter watched as the baby's eyelids grew heavy and it gave a small yawn. This is the kind of thing he would miss the most. All the small things the child did, and moments like this. Just the two of them, in the comforting silence of the night. No one else, nothing else. Just Jupiter and his baby.

Just as he turned his back on the stary sky, Jupiter heard a twig snap behind him. His ruby eyes widened in fear as he brought his baby closer to his chest. He held the baby tight to him as he heard small, quick footsteps approuching him.

He closed his eyes and scrunched them in agony. _No, please not now_._ Tomrrow maybe? Not now... another day...another hour...oh god please, just one more minute!_

The child woke from it's father holding it just a little too tightly. It began to struggle and squrim in Jupiter's grip. But Jupiter didn't release his hold on the baby. truthfully, he was afraid. As the foot steps came to a halt just a few steps behind him he inwardly hope against everything that it wasn't how he thought it was...

But that hope was instantly dashed as he heard a young hen's voice,

"Jupiter?"

He slowly turned to face the young, dark hen that was standing in front of him. There in her eyes, he could see a bit of saddness. Not because of the task at hand but for Jupiter. She knew that he had no intention of giving up his child, but right now, he had no other choice. It was clear to the hen that Jupiter loved the baby more than life itself. And it pained her to see him now, with a look of complete sorrow plaing across his eyes. She also thought very highly of him. Making such a decision was never easy, and acting apon it was even harder. She couldn't even imagine how hard this must be.

"You made it, I see." Jupiter said to the young hen, trying to control his voice so that she couldn't hear it shake.

"Mhm" she replied. She wasn't sure what to say. If she should try and comfort him or just take the child and leave.

She brushed her foot over the grass, " A little later then I'd hoped, but I made it." Saying anything to try and relieve the tension in the air.

Didn't work.

"Hard time getting here Jas?" Jupiter too was trying to bring down the tention level. And also just plain staling for time. A couple days ago, he never would have thought this would be so hard...

"Not really. A little trouble here and there, but nothing i can't handle." Jas said,a slight laugh escaped her throat in an attempt to ease that look of saddness that was in Jupiter's eyes.

He gave her a small, sad smile. He knew she was just trying to cheer him up a bit. But nothing could at this point. Jupiter turned his attention to the small bundle in his arms that had calmed down and was now wondering who this person was. But then the child changed to gaze to look upward at it's father. The child looked straight into Jupiter's eyes at that point, like it had before. And this time, Jupiter too stared deeply into the baby's eyes. They stood still for a moment and just stared at each other.

That moment was the longest that Jupiter had ever expericened, and he didn't want it to end.

_If I held you like this forever and never have to face tomrrow- would everything be alright?_

_No, I know everything will be alright only if I let you go_

_I just never expected to feel like this..._

_I didn't know how beautiful and perfect you would be.._

And as these final thoughts ran through Jupiter's head, the saddness and sorrow that he had been feeling for the past 3 days had all come up and took the form of the tears running down his face. Yet he didn't dare take his eyes off the baby.

The sight was bringing Jas to tears as well. She could feel them stinging her eyes. She wished that she wasn't the one who had to do this. But Jupiter had wanted her to. She was the only one he trusted enough to take his child.

"Maybe I should..."Jas began, not wanting to finish her sentence.

Jupiter closed his eyes for a moment and nodded. He knew. It was time to say good bye for the last time. Jupiter moved a few steps closer to Jas and slowly began to place the tiny baby in her arms. And as he did, he felt the most horrible pain. The pain of his heart being ripped out of his chest.

As he placed the child into Jas's arms, the child began to whimper. Almost as if he knew. Jupiter brought his face down close to his baby's and spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Shh, don't you worry. You'll be fine, you'll be alright." Jupiter choked out through his tears.

And then for the third and final time, their eyes locked for one more breif moment. Jupiter then lent over and gave his child a kiss on the cheeck and whispred,

"I love you."

He stodd back up. Jas glanced at the sky,

"I better be going"

Jupiter nodded. Taking one last look at the baby, Jas turned around and started walking away. As she did, the child noticed that it's father wasn't there. The small baby then started to cry.

He watched them walk away, through blurry vision because of his tears. And then Jupiter heard the sound of his baby crying off in the distance. Crying for him. The sound broke what little was left of his heart. He took a step, then realised that he couldn't. He had already let go. He stood under the moonlight, fist clenched eyes scrunched up as the tears kept flowing. Then no longer having any strenght left in him, he fell to the ground and let everything out.

In the moonlit evening, there was only the sound of a baby's cries off in the distance.

And that's that. So tell me if you like this. If you don't understand all of it, it'll all come together in later chapters. But i need reviews before i continue. I need to know if people like it at all. See ya!

oh i almost forgot... disclaimer: i dont' own any of the chicken run charaters. only the ones you'v never heard of before. But here's a hint, i don't own the baby either. Any guesses anyone?


	2. thoughts still

* * *

Alrite, so here's the second chapter! sorry this took a little long...but this chapter was death to write. oh, and i probably should have mentioned before, the first chapter was more of a prolog

Evster: thanks for the wonderful review hun. here's a cookie for ya! hope that story of yours gets up soon...we've sucked you in, muahahaha:P

northernlight33: wait no longer, here's the second chap!

alishmagna: thank ya darlin, enjoy the second chap

* * *

It had been years since that tragic night, and yet every detail of it was fresh in Jupiter's head. It often plauged his sleep and dreams, which most of the time turned into nightmares. Since he had never known what had happened to his child, he more often than not thought of the worst. He knew he could bear never seeing his child again as long as he knew that the baby was fine. But he would never know. He had no way of finding out.

These thoughts ran through his head as he walked down a dirt road somewhere in the countryside. As Jupiter stopped to look at the surrounding area of rolling hills and fresh, beatuiful valleys, it reminded him of the countryside that it all took place in...

Jupiter quickly snapped his head forwards and contenuied his journey. He was trying his best to move on. Yet it never really happened. He knew he was just kidding himself, he would never be able to forget his baby. But even so, he wanted to try and put the whole situation that led up to that night behind him. That's somthing he really wanted to forget. Jupiter shuddered just at the thought.

So to turn his head from those dark thoughts, he focused on what lie ahead for him. For years, he had been running. Running from the past, running from...well, anything that reminded him of that night. But now, he was tired of it. He figured it was time to stop and face the truth. Time for him to start anew. But of course he could never erase memories, but he could try to make it easier for himself.

But often Jupiter wondered where his child might be now. The child would grown up by now, or...dead.

_No, no no no no! stop doing this! _Jupiter's mind screamed at him. _How can you expect to start over if you have thoughts like this!_

He let out a painful sigh as he stopped and sat down in the shade underneath a large tree. The unanswered questions that constantly flooded his head were starting to take a toll on him. Jupiter was certain that there was a weight on his shoulders wieghing down on him. He was sure that he felt it. He put his head back and rested it against the trunk of the tree, letting those flooding questions wash over him, getting it out of his system.

Jupiter stared into the blue sky above him. He just sat in the shade of the tree and watched the clouds linger in the sky, slowly moving across the never ending vast amounts of sky. Jupiter found somthing farmilar in those clouds. They reminded him of...well, himself. Slowly moving, not knowing where they were to go next. At times, just lingering...and wasn't that what he was doing now? Wasn't that what he had been doing every day for years?

Jupiter was beining to realise. He was standing still. Of course he had been moving, but only his physical self had actually been going somewhere. But his mind and emotional self had been staying where it was. He now saw that he had put himself in that night, and hadn't really left it. He thought he's faced those fears already, but he really hadn't.

Jupiter let out a bitter chuckle. He'd been fooling himself for years. He hadn't gotten over anything. He had been stuck in the same misrable mind set he had been the day after it all. He felt so disgusted with himself.

'Look at me." He wispered " Maybe it was for the better, I mean, how could I have ever raised that kid right?"

He often did this. He became mad at himself. This was only because he really had no idea why it had to be him, and why it had to be his child that he had to let go of. Why not somthing else? He would have given up everything he ever knew just for that child. And the only conclusion he could come up with was somthing he must have done. Or that he just wasn't meant to have somthing so wonderful. If that was the case, then he must be someone horrible.

Sighing, Jupiter let his head rest in his hands. He hated all of this. But he only wanted one thing. He didn't think it was so hard that he could never know.

But he figured he could only contenue what he had done before. Hopeing and praying that his child was doing alright, and that the baby had the wonderful life that Jupiter had gave it up for. If he could know that the child was happy, Jupiter knew he'd be happy. All he had to hear was the words 'your child is happy' and those simple words would send an instant thrilled and proud smile on his face. Because that's really all he ever wanted. He didn't care where the child ended up or what it did, as long as his child was happy, he would be as well.

Shaking his head to bring him out of his daydreams and back to reality, Jupiter noticed that the sun had began to set. He must have been sitting there for hours. He hadn't even noticed!

He quickly stood and began walking at a brisk pace. He'd lost quite a bit of time. He stopped for a brief moment. He felt somthing. Like somthing was telling him to get to where he was going quickly...but why?

Jupiter just shrugged off the feeling and kept going down the road to his destination where, hopefully, he could begen to put this all behind and his journey would be over.

But little did he know that this wasn't the end...his journey was only begining

And he also would have been glad to know that his child was happy, truely happy.

* * *

ok, im going to leave it at that. Sorry it's kind of short. but the next one will be longer, and it'll involve more charcters i promise:P so now you must R&R! 


End file.
